moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Tucker/Tucker
| aliases = | film = | franchise = | image = | notability = Main character | type = Hillbilly | race = | gender = Male | base of operations = Appalachian Mountains, West Virginia | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = Tucker & Dale vs. Evil | final appearance = | actor = Alan Tudyk }} Tucker is a fictional hillbilly and one of the main characters featured in the 2010 horror/comedy film Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. He was played by actor Alan Tudyk. Biography Tucker was a good ole boy from West Virginia, where he grew up with his best friend, Dale. Tucker was always the more intelligent, skillful and dominant of the two friends, but Dale occasionally demonstrated surprising aptitudes that made Tucker a little jealous. Despite this, Tucker always looked out for his buddy. As adults, Tucker and Dale purchased an abandoned cabin in the Appalachian Mountains, which they intended on renovating as a vacation home. They had no way of knowing that the cabin was once inhabited by a mass murderer, who had slaughtered a group of college kids on Memorial Day twenty years earlier. Tucker and Dale's efforts to fix the cabin was wrought with great peril. They encountered a group of college kids who had been camping in the nearby woods. The kids mistakenly believed that Tucker and Dale were inbred killer hillbillies, most of which was projected by the leader of their group, Chad. Tucker and Dale rescued one of the college kids, Allison, who had fallen into a lake and knocked herself out. They brought her back to their cabin where Dale nursed her back to health. Tucker meanwhile, got to work outside cutting up a tree trunk with his chainsaw. His saw cut through a bee hive and he was attacked by swarms of bees. Frantically, he began shouting and screaming and swinging the chainsaw wildly about. One of the college kids, Mitch, witnessed this, and began running, believing that Tucker was a psychotic chainsaw killer. Because he was paying attention to Tucker, and not to where he was going, Mitch impaled himself on a sharp tree branch. The other kids rallied together, determined to take down the "killers" and rescue Allison. A student named Mike came upon Tucker as he working at a wood chipper. He lunged after him, but Tucker, who didn't hear the boy, moved to pick up some wood, and Mike accidentally dove head-first into the chipper. Tucker tried to save him, but it was too late. He began to suspect that all of Allison's friends must have been part of some sort of suicide cult. Tucker was later captured by the surviving students and suspended upside down. Chad used him as bait to lure his partner out, and severed two of Tucker's bowling fingers. Dale eventually came to his rescue, and the two returned to the cabin where Tucker poured copious amounts of PBR (Pabst Blue Ribbon) over his would to soothe it. Tucker later went out to his truck, during which time, a literal conflagration flared up between Dale and the other college kids, which resulted in the cabin catching on fire, and burning to the ground. Dale made sure that Tucker was left in a safe place, as he was in no condition to be moved. Dale and Allison dealt with Chad, whom they learned was actually half-hillbilly himself and was the psychotic son of the perpetrator of the Memorial Day Massacre. After Chad was defeated, Dale and Allison took Tucker back into town where he was admitted to a hospital. Dale visited him and gave him a cold can of beer to help him with his recovery. Notes & Trivia * See also Keywords Bees; Chainsaw; Dale; Drinking beer; Fishing; Hillbilly; Pabst Blue Ribbon; Wood chipper Category:Expanded pages Category:Characters with biographies